True Dark Lord
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Harry Potter had always dreamed of leaving the Durselys. But his dreams are of lands filled with fire, dark red skies, monsters, and a giant in a void. Yet it is in these dreams that he smiles the most. Harry is heir to something Voldemort can only imitate and now the worlds, muggle and magical both, shall know what a Dark Lord truly is. Darker-with-Time-Harry/Harem. Tolkien Xover.


True Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Tolkien's works.

Summary: Harry Potter had always dreamed of leaving the Durselys. But his dreams are of lands filled with fire, dark red skies, monsters, and a giant in a void. Yet it is in these dreams he smiles the most. Harry is heir to something Voldemort can only imitate. Now the world, muggle and magical both, shall know what a Dark Lord really is. Darker-with-Time-Harry/Harem. Tolkien Xover.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Harry James Potter enjoyed one thing and one thing only about how his relatives treated him. When they ignored him and left him in that wretched cupboard, he could sleep and dream of some place far away from his horse-faced aunt, his raging uncle, and his spoiled cousin. This had been his favorite part of any day ever since he could remember properly. Most children in his situation would mainly have two desired dreams; loving family and a peaceful place, or of getting revenge on his relatives. But those weren't the dreams Harry longed for. Sure, he had them, but when he woke up from them, they always left him depressed or angry, or both.

No, the dreams he always wanted were the ones that always left him smiling after he left them. Why, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that these dreams left him more at peace than they probably should have. And as he lay there, in his cupboard, he entered such a dream.

_Even as a four year old, he knew it was a dream. He always knew when he found himself here, but that never stopped him from enjoying it. Today, he found himself on a mountain path, with soot filling his nostrils, a pleasantly light burning sensation hitting his nose as he gazed up and smiled at the red 'sky', dark clouds blocking all views to the heavens, but the fires and many volcanoes in the land, several churning out constant streams of lava, painted it a reddish color._

_He chuckled as he felt a large, cat-sized spider crawl up his leg and stand on his small chest. He grinned and petted it a few times, the arachnid settling out a happy, squealing noise before crawling over his shoulder to run off to its siblings and mother. The boy smiled fondly at that, before he made his way downward and passed by several caves that were home to creatures called goblins. They were a bit on the small and scrawny side, most either sickly pale or some shades of green, but very vicious and energetic._

_He grinned as he watched two of them, not too far from the path, arguing over some scrap of meat and even starting to wrestle for it, sliding down the mountain side. To Harry's continued amusement, a younger goblin walked out of a cave with a yawn, blinked owlishly at the discarded meat before quickly snatching it up and eating it. The other two were probably still fighting and unaware their prize was gone._

_Harry walked down the path for what could have been long hours or mere minutes, but he still enjoyed the sights and sounds as he traveled. This place would terrify most adults, let alone children, but for some reason, he walked among this hellish place with contentment and not a shred of fear for his wellbeing. If he could stay here and never wake up, he would._

_He came to a stop near the bottom of the mountain and found something that he personally found adorable, but others would find disturbing. There was a nest made of stones nearby. In it were three creatures, the size of large dogs. They had smooth scales all over their body, long necks, two hind legs with growing talons, and two leathery wings instead of arms or forelegs. Their heads were roundish and full of young teeth, little squeals erupting from their mouths. Although the term was currently unknown to Harry, people would say they looked similar to Wyvern. Harry, on the other hand, knew these things to be Fellbeasts, or simply Fells._

_These, however, were mere infants, hopping around in their nest, eating and nibbling on the two goblins that had fought and rolled down near the nest. Harry wasn't sure if they or their mother had been the one to slay them, but either way, the younglings were hopping about as they ripped and bit into the corpses, obviously enjoying the taste._

_With a smile, Harry crouched down to their level and looked at them adoringly. One of the trio took notice of him, tilting its head at him. Harry mimicked the gesture, to the curiosity of the young serpent. It cautiously approached him, taking tentative, slow hops in his direction. Harry held out his hand in offering, to which the draconic toddler raised its head and tilted it once more, more curious this time. It inched closer, taking in the scent of this being. Then it seemed to blink, squawk happily, and rub its head into his hand affectionately, doing a wonderful imitation of a dog._

_Harry looked over as a rush of air reached his face, seeing the mother Fellbeast that just landed; she was much larger and longer than her children. Her head was just a few feet from him, nuzzling the other two children. She roared lightly, Harry's new friend running over to great its maternal parent. The great beast looked over at the young humanoid, eyeing him oddly. She seemed more amused than cautious of him, for some reason._

_With a chuckle, Harry stood and looked out onto the valley known as the Vale of the Fell Beasts. It was barren, mostly, with black rocks littering the lands that were flat save for mountains and a few boulders. However, like the goblins in their caves, some of the Orcs and other races camped out here, in this wilder realm of the Black Lands. Not something everyone did readily, the Fellbeasts not being too choosy with their meat and anyone in their valley was fair game. Well, almost anyone._

_Harry hummed, realizing he had to be pretty far into the east to not be able to see the pillaring smoke from Orodruin, unless that particular volcano was over the mountain right behind him. It was hard to tell, really, since he never knew where he would appear in these dreams of his._

_He blinked as everything started to get unfocused and dark. Having been through this before, he smiled and waved at the Fell family before the world went black..._

_The young, unknown to himself, wizard always found this part odd. It always felt like he was waking up from the dream. He would find himself lying down, in the exact same position he last remembered laying in, and often expected to be in his cupboard again, but he always awoke somewhere else. It was always a solid black void, seemingly empty of everything and anything. Then, as he sat up, he'd turn around and see Him._

_A giant, nearly twenty feet tall, clad in dark armor of black, blue, and silver. Almost every inch of it was damaged. Some of the more notable marks were the armor on the hands appearing to be melted and warped slightly, one of the legs had a large cut in the side, and the helmet was sliced and cut. He was bound in chains, brittle and rusted from eons of time, and unmoving in this emptiness. He lay there, unmoving, with Harry having awoken near his stomach. There wasn't one inch of flesh Harry could see on the giant, not even through the openings in his helmet or gashes in the armor. One would think this being was dead by the mere stillness of him, but Harry knew otherwise, somehow._

_Harry would sit there, starring at the bound figure that would normally be imposing beyond comprehension, not knowing what to do. He used to be confused by the being, but after a few more times here, he just pitied the old being. He wondered if the giant did what Harry wanted to do: To enter a dream and never awaken, to go to some place better than whatever hell this place had been for him. Maybe, Harry idly noted, he was somewhere in the Blacklands of Harry's dream as well._

_Harry smiled sadly as he patted the giant in sympathy, hoping his dreams were long and wonderful, before standing to walk away- what he usually did before waking up from this part of the dream. As his footsteps echoed in the nothingness, he came to a halt as he heard clattering metal. He slowly turned around, and found himself face to face with a freed, kneeling figure of a giant knight. The behemoth, still towering over any man while kneeling, much less a boy, bore his gaze down up Harry with two red orbs for eyes._

_"Who...who are you?" Harry asked nervously under that piercing gaze. The being's presence did not frighten the boy like it would anyone else, but the young boy had never talked to someone besides the family he sought to escape._

_**"Morgoth...Bauglir,"**__ The mighty one whispered in a hoarse voice._

_"...Harry," Harry introduced, not yet knowing his own last name._

_**"Harry...Potter,"**__ Morgoth answered, to Harry's surprise. Was that his last name? He thought it might have been Dursley, but on some level, he was glad it wasn't._

_"Do...do you know me, sir?" Harry asked in surprise._

_The Black Foe of the World did not answer. Instead, he gently reached a large hand upward, and his long index finger brushed against the infamous lightning bolt on Harry's forehead..._

Harry gasped as he awoke suddenly; sweat dripping from his forehead, panting like he had run a marathon. _Morgoth Bauglir. __**Morgoth Bauglir**_. The name repeated in his head like a chant. He had only ever had the vague impressions of names of creatures and places in the Blacklands. He never actually spoke to anything nor they him, beyond the creatures making noises at him.

But that giant...he had seen that giant after every dream he remembered having of the Blacklands. He never moved, not once, as far as Harry could remember. Sure, Harry knew he was alive, but he never expected the being...Morgoth...to awaken, let alone for the chains to come off.

His eyebrow shot into his hair as he remembered the exact ending of the dream. Morgoth Bauglir touched his head, where the scar was. Harry curiously reached up and rubbed said blemish. He had no idea where it had come from, really, but it had always been there. And it was still there, but it felt...warm, for some reason, and not unpleasantly either.

Confused, but still groggy from waking up, he laid there, wondering what time it was. He didn't have a clock, but it didn't feel that late anymore. He couldn't hear much, so everyone was still waking up.

He almost jumped out of bed as he heard something tumbling down the stairs. Then he heard what sounded like Uncle Vernon groaning in pain. Than came his Aunt's shrill voice, asking if he was okay. A few moments later, his aunt hurriedly unlocked the cupboard, "Boy, go get towels from upstairs!" She yelled at him, moving to help her large husband up. Harry hurried to obey, not sure what the towels were for, but he knew not to ask.

No one, not Petunia, not Vernon, and not even Harry saw the large, shadowy figure standing at the top of the stairs with its arms crossed, Harry running right through his form. The figure, humanoid with a large crown or helmet on his head, leered down in the direction of the 'normal' couple before turning to watch the young Potter. The shadow flicked his wrist, and the door to Dudley's room was mysteriously jammed and the two lights in his room had one unscrewed and the other burnt out.

While terrorizing a neglectful and emotionally abusive family was normally a bit below his station, the original Dark lord had to admit, it wasn't lacking in entertainment or satisfaction. He leaned on the railing and watched with a grim gaze as Harry Potter brought down the towels, his aunt hurriedly taking them to wrap ice in one. Vernon just groaned, not having the will at the moment to snap at the boy.

Even if he didn't have his full power, this family had earned the personal ire of the greatest of the Aunir, and as they were the only ones that young Harry had contact with, they were therefore the main ones Morgoth could influence at the moment. Even the Destroyer of the Lamps had to admit, that was a horrid coincidence on their part. Several of his senses told him the humans mislabeled it often as irony, and a more appropriate term for it was karma. While the ancient one knew the later didn't exist, as its own entity at least, it was fitting.

With a snort, Morgoth Bauglir relaxed his spirit into the human dwelling, holding what appeared to be a black marble in his hand. He would be here for a while, so he might as well as get comfortable for now. He'd be able to communicate with Harry soon, and hopefully contact any of his own followers soon after that. After all, Arda had changed a great deal in over ten thousand years. Humans now had magic, advanced technology and now there were humans playing at immortality that were calling themselves Dark Lords. Now that was just offensive.

**End of Chapter**

Well, here it is, my first fic with Harry Potter or Tolkien. Now, I didn't list this thing as an official Xover for one reason- its a Xover with the Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion, and probably the Hobbit as well. So, Tolkien Xover.

As for this? This is a prolouge, just to set the mood. How Harry is having these dreams and released Morgoth(from his chains at least, his real form is still behind the door of night) will be explained later. Still, yes, Harry is very dark aligned in a very pure way. He's genuinely at peace among these dark things.

And now, he has fucking Morgoth, the True Dark Lord, playing evil fairy godparent, or dark gaurdian angel. And to that end, Morgoth is idly tormenting the Dursleys. Partially because how they treat Harry, partially because he has nothing better to do at the moment.

Also, yes, I do have it fairly well planned out how things went from Middle-Earth to HP's Earth. Don't expect quick explainations, they'll come either when someone explains it to Harry or when Harry explains it to soemone else.

I don't intend any bashing, but bashing in HP fics actually seems more legitimate to canon facts than with most fandoms. So, if I bash, its not intentional, its just my first times at this fandom. As for the Harem, no solid plans yet. Got a few main ideas, one of which involves Luna, but that's it. Might even turn into a handful of talented/powerful female followers with the rest being worshipful underlings...I think that translates as fangirls.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. I have several more HP fics I plan to publish too, so keep an eye out for those!

For right now, just tell me what ya think and take a stab at where you think this fic is going.


End file.
